The Ultimate Game
by SYLVAngelicDemon
Summary: Kagome thinks that Inuyasha doesn't know that she is the top assassin of her company.Inuyasha thinks that Kagome doesn't know that he's the top assassin of his company.They need each other eliminated.Love wasn't an option.It wasn't to happen. Was it?[KagI
1. An Assignment for you

**The Ultimate Game**

**Chapter 1 An Assignment for you**

I do not own any of the characters in the fic. Except for my made up character Shimara

Feedback is real appreciated so if you have any suggestion or questions please ask.

* * *

**Background info**

There were two great empires, the top greatest empires in Japan. The Higurashi Empire and, the Takahashi Empire. Naraku was the head of the Higurashi Empire. Sesshomaru was the head of the Takahashi Empire. Naraku was a cold-hearted half demon who only lived of off the power of other people. He bought up other companies and combined them with his own. Sesshomaru on the other hand was cold-hearted also, but instead of combining, he only seeked more power for his company. He wanted a company worthy enough to challenge him. Moreover, when he found it, he would destroy it. In addition, when he did, it would increase his reputation. The Higurashi Empire wanted to consume the Takahashi Empire and the Takahashi Empire wanted to destroy the Higurashi Empire. For that reason, the two empires hated each other.

* * *

**(Descriptions of the Assassins in each empire)**

**The Higurashi Empire:**

**Naraku**is a man about the age of 25 in human years. He has long black locks of hair that reached all the way down his back. He has black eyes that were sometimes red. He's a hanyou. He is greedy and wanted only power. He has a lot of family that is bound to him by force. He bribed and manipulated people for his own selfish needs. The only reason that he was head of the Higurashi Empire was because the young girl Kagome needed to be 18 in order to take control of it. He was Kagome's father's most trusted advisor before they died **(of some unknown reason)** so it was only natural that he became head of the Empire until Kagome was of age. When he went to kill people, he sent a clone of himself in a bamboo pelt skin. He would rather people do his dirty work than himself. Only on special occasions, he would get close and personal with a murder. He was also infatuated with the priestess Kikyo, but no one new. It would be against the unwritten rule that said no personal relationships with the enemy. The Higurashi heir Kagome reminded him of Kikyo.

In truth, the heir for the Higurashi Empire was a young girl, **Kagome Higurashi**. The company was hers but she couldn't be the head of it until she was of age. She is 16 years old and the most deadly assassin of them all. She was the best and top assassin in her empire. She has been an assassin since she was 12 and now she's the best at the game. Her hair is so black that it looked blue and it reached down past her waist; it is usually kept loose. Her eyes were a light brown and her skin tone is nice and tanned. She looked like an innocent and sweet teenager with a nice figure when you first look at her. However, when you really look at her, you see a girl who has been through hell and back, a girl with a lot of problems on her hand. Her right hand woman was also her best friend, Sango. Everywhere that she went, heads turned. She had men licking her toes, just because of that.

**Sango** was in the game because she wanted revenge. She wanted revenge on the family that killed her family, the Takahashi'. She only had one piece of her family left and that was her younger brother Kohaku. But Kohaku had lost his memory when his parents died and it's been on and off ever since. Sango has long dark brown hair that appears to be black sometimes. She has brown eyes with pink eye shadow. Her hair was usually in a high ponytail but when it wasn't, it flows down her back to the middle of it. She was a bit more developed than Kagome. She is 17 years old and her skin slightly tanned. Her weapon of choice was the big boomerang, the Hiraikotsu and occasionally a sword and chain.

Her little brother, **Kohaku** is 13 years old. They share some similar features. His hair is dark brown and he holds it up in a high ponytail. His eyes were as brown as Sango's and his skin has a slight tan to it like hers. He is a cute little boy, but he didn't know much about his life. Only what his sister told him. And no matter how many times his memory went away, her picture was always in his mind. He assassinated along with his sister. His best friend, before he lost his memories was Souta. His weapon of choice is a chain. (If you have seen Kohaku in the show then you know what I'm talking about)

Kagome also had a little brother, **Souta**. Like his sister, he has black hair with a bluish tint to it and he also has brown eyes just like her. He keeps his hair slicked down with a messy bang in the front of his face like his sisters. He didn't know much about what his sister really did. He was only 12 so they didn't tell him a lot. His best friend is Kohaku. Even though Kohaku had lost his memory, he still considered him as a friend.

When Kagome was about 15, she took in a young kitsune who didn't have any family, **Shippo**. Shippo is a little fox demon with bright orange hair that is held in a thick ponytail with a light blue bow. He has a bushy tail that matches his hair color. He could play little tricks on people. His parents were killed by a group of assassins called the Thunder Brothers (TB). Kagome found him one day in the rain after he had barely escaped the TB's grasp. He has been with her ever since; she is like a mother to him. Shippo was only 6 years old in human years.

**Kagura** is one of Naraku's relatives, bound to him by force. She would've killed him any chance that she got. She is demon and to be specific, a wind sorceress. The wind is always in her favor. She always has her black hair up in one that was held up by two feathers attached with a strong string and she has a bang in the front of her hair. When she had it this way, it looked short but when her hair is down, it the end of it falls to the middle of her back. Her eyes are red and she wears a kimono that has red and white stripes. But on one of the sleeves, it is dark blue with light blue flowers imprinted on it, and under that, she had another kimono that is jade green. It has a yellow sash around it. She has elf-like ears, she wears a fuchsia eye shadow and she has earring that looks like three jade green pearls hanging of off each other. She also wore a blood red lipstick and she has a big spider on her back that represents her family birthmark. She is 22 years old in human years.

**Ayame** is a female wolf demon. She has reddish-brown hair that she keeps in two pigtails. She has messy bangs in the front of her hair with a purple flower on the left side of it. She wears a necklace that is the same color as her eyes. She has a lot of mystery behind her. No one knew much of her past so she wasn't told a lot, just the basics. She wears white female wolf armor and has a wolf tail that's the same color as her hair. She has a hot temper, so when she gets mad, she is not the greatest person to be around. She is 18 years old in human years. She is also holding onto a promise that was told to her when she was younger.

**The Takahashi Empire:**

**Sesshomaru** is head of the Takahashi Empire. He is Inu No Taisho Takahashi's eldest son. He is 24 in human years. The only reason he is head of the company was that his father died before Inuyasha become of age to be head. Most of his father's fortunes and companies were left in Inuyasha's care. The only companies that he had left Sesshomaru were the companies that help people. And for that same reason, he despised Inuyasha and to add to that, Inuyasha is a half-breed. His father (a full blood demon), had mated with Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi (a human), shortly after his mother had died. Sesshomaru is a full (pure) blood demon. He has long silky, white hair that is so shiny it gave off a bluish-silver tint. He has piercing golden honey-colored eyes with the family birthmark on his forehead, a dark-colored crest moon. His skin is the color of ivory and he also has two purple stripes on each side of his cheek and red eye shadow above his eyes (It wasn't really eye shadow but it looked like it). He has neat bangs in the front of his face. His hair reaches to his ankles; most of the time he has a serene and serious look on his face. He doesn't like to show emotion. He also has a detachable white fluffy tail. If he smiles at you it, most likely means that he is going to kill you or that, he is thinking about how stupid you were. He is hardly ever caught off guard. He has two purple stripes on each of his wrists and each sides of his chest. He has a servant tad named Jaken, who was scared to defy him (then again, who wouldn't be?). He didn't like humans but had to work with a couple of them. The only human that he could tolerate was his adopted daughter, Rin, who was 6 years old and a girl Shimara that was given to him when she was born. He was told to train her and keep her safe until she was legally of age to do so herself. He doesn't want his half brother to take control of the company but knew that it couldn't be avoided.

**Inuyasha** is the heir to his fathers company. His father died shortly after he was born and his mother died soon after his father so he couldn't remember how they looked. The only image he had of his father and mother were their self-portraits. Inuyasha is a half demon (a hanyou), as a result of a human (his mother Izayoi) and a demon (His father Inu No Taisho Takahashi) mating. Inuyasha has long white hair and golden-honey eyes like his brother. They both got there hair and eye color from their father. It was probably the only way you could tell that they were related. Since he was a hanyou, he has puppy-like ears on the top of his head. He wears a Robe of the Fire Rat, which he got from his mother who had got it from his father. It allows him to resist fire and it also works on those that he lends it to. It is resistible to acid and keeps him warm when others may be cold. He is 17 years old in human years and he would become heir when he is 18 in human years. Inuyasha would come across as an arrogant, rude and obnoxious person (which he was most of the time) but he is a sweet person at heart but he never lets anyone get close enough to find out. He used to be in love with a girl named Kikyo, who lives in his empire. Other than that he could have girls crawling at his feet if he wanted to but he chose to stay obsessed over Kikyo. He is type-muscular. Although he didn't act like it, he is the top assassin in his empire.

**Rin **is a 6-year-old little girl who doesn't know much about the world. She first met Sesshomaru when he was wounded after a big battle. She wanted to help him but he refused her help. Later on, he found her almost beaten to death by these thugs. He recognized that it was the young girl who tried to help him, so he healed her and always protected her from then on. Rin has black messy hair that stopped to about the middle of her back, with brown eyes. She has the top half of her hair up in one and the back out. She also has a messy bang in the front of her hair. She wears an orange and white hakama. She is kind-hearted and very playful. She really didn't like Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken, because he would always call her a filthy human.

**Jaken**'s age was unknown. He is an ugly kappa demon. He didn't like humans and especially the ones that his 'Lord Sesshomaru' associated with, mainly Rin. He is some type of green. Even with his age unknown, you could tell that he was not young. He took orders from Sesshomaru and from him alone. Most of the time he was left watching Rin, which he didn't like to do but if he wanted to live, he would do it. He never really liked Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha. He wasn't really liked. The only reason Sesshomaru put up with him was because some unknown force willed him to do it.

**Kikyo** is a 25 year old woman who seemed very cold and heartless. She resembled Kagome enough that you would think that they are sisters. But Kikyo's hair was longer and straighter than Kagome's and instead of giving off a bluish tint; it gave of a purplish tint. Her brown eyes didn't have as much life as Kagome's. They were dull. Her skin is pale and her expression is lifeless. Kikyo also wears more conservative clothes rather than Kagome who exposed a lot of flesh. They had obvious differences. The only way you could confuse them is if they were far away. She is obsessed but in-love with the half demon Inuyasha. But she wished that he was human.

**Miroku** is an 18-year-old monk (priest). He is a 'lecherous monk' as everyone called him. He has a wind tunnel in his hand that was there because of a curse that was put on his family. Eventually the wind tunnel would grow big enough that it would suck him in. He keeps spelled beads around his hand to keep it in control. He knew that the head of the Higurashi Empire was the cause of it, so he needed him dead in order to get the curse taken away. Miroku has dark purple eyes. He has black hair pulled back into a small low ponytail. He wears purple and black priest clothes. He is Inuyasha's best friend and right hand man. He is extremely perverted. Anytime he met a beautiful woman, he would ask her to bear his child because he wanted a heir to continue his work in destroying Naraku. He is good at finding evil spirits and doing exorcisms so Sesshomaru kept him around. He has a way with people, especially women. He isn't very muscular, he is slimmer than most boys were but don't let his looks fool you.

**Kouga** is the prince of the wolf demons. He is arrogant and he really doesn't like Inuyasha but if time came, they would put aside their differences and come together. He is well built and has baby blue eyes and bluish black hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a semi-messy bang in the front of his hair. He is really fast; if he moved fast enough, he would create world wings but no one knew why. When it came to woman he just didn't take no for an answer. He thought that he could have anyone that he wanted which most of the time he did. Still, he is one of the best assassins on the team. He is 19 years of age.

**Kanna** is a lifeless 10-year-old female demon who others saw as weird. She has straight white hair up to her shoulders and a neat bang. Her skin color was whiter than her hair and she wears only white. On top of that, she has dull and lifeless black eyes. She was a follower. She never disobeyed her **true** master. She seemed as faithful as ever. Sesshomaru found her when she was a baby and raised her to be like him. Therefore, that's probably why she showed no emotion. She was of great value to Sesshomaru because she could steal people's souls and trap it into the mirror that she had when he found her.

The last important person at the Takahashi Empire was a 12-year-old girl named **Shimara**. Shimara is a human who was 'born to kill'. No one was sure if she was human or not but she looked like one so that's how they labeled her. From she is old enough to walk, and she was taught how to fight and defend her self. She is a child prodigy so she was already out of school. She is a master swordsman. She excelled in all weapon fighting. She has excellent stealth and speed. She was unnaturally strong for a 'human' as everyone labeled her. Since she was still young, she was very playful and kind but when she had to do her job (killing people) you wouldn't see the innocent 12 year old you play with all of the time. You would see a viscous cold-blooded murderer. She was the most ruthless of everyone on the team. Even Sesshomaru shared more compassion when killing someone. She has big brown eyes that could fool anyone into thinking she was a sweet girl. She has long brown hair all the way down her back. Her tan skin made her skin look light brown. She wears her glasses in public even though she doesn't need them. She has 20/20 vision. She wears a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt most of the time. She did most of the things that girls her age did. She was probably the only human that Sesshomaru thought was worthy of his presence. When she went out and did her job, she concealed her look and smell. She is very different person behind closed doors. Sesshomaru sent her out most of the time to kill people or check things out. She is his most valuable assassin in the empire. She was given into Sesshomaru's care when she was born. She was the only other human that he cared for, next to Rin. Despite her murderous nature, she loved bright colors, but when on the job it was only black (unless she was going undercover).

* * *

**In Naraku's office at the Higurashi Empire's main building.**

"Kagome, I need you in my office right now," Naraku said on the intercom in the humongous building.

A few minutes later, Kagome entered the large office that was soon to be hers in two years.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked as soon as she entered the office.

"You get ruder every time I see you."

"Maybe because every time you see me you push orders my way."

"Well that's only because you're good at what you do."

"Anyway, Naraku cut to the chase. You're wasting my time."

"O.k. So pushy. Well the Takahashi Empire is becoming a nuisance. Like you, the rightful heir to the empire is not of age to take over and needs to be eliminated before the two year period comes and he takes over."

"But why? The one who is in charge of it now is his brother so he would just keep control of the company if the person you want me to kill is dead. So there will be no point in the assassination."

"Yes there will."

"Really. Explain it to me then."

"When he is assassinated then that will leave their defenses wide open. They won't expect someone to actually attack him. They wouldn't think anyone was stupid or smart enough to do it."

"And how would this help us."

"It will give us the upper hand. Once one is down the other should be easy to get to. I'll take care of him myself. And once they are both gone the company would be left all by itself and then I'll just buy it and we'll be the ultimate empire. No one would be able to take us down. We will be invincible."

"Whatever, so what's the plan."

"Well he has never seen you before so this is him (Naraku showed Kagome a picture of Inuyasha) He doesn't even know that you are an assassin so I want you to introduce yourself to him as the royalty that you are and just get to know him. Make him fall for you and when he has his guard down, kill him. But the most important thing is that **under no circumstances** can you get emotionally attached. Think of him as any other person that you have done this to."

"Why the extra warning?"

"He's been known to get ladies under his so-called spell without lifting a finger.

"Well so have I but for the males. Anyways tell me more about him."

"He's a half demon. He comes of most of the time as rude. He doesn't like to let anyone in. He has a very big and strong barrier around his heart. And that is what I need you to break in order for this to work. Don't be fooled by his stupidity. He is the top assassin in his empire."

"O.k. Just tell me where he will be and I'll _accidentally_ bump into him."

"He has arrangements at the restaurant "For Riches" for tomorrow at twelve noon. I have pre-arranged a table for you and Sango close to his so that it would be no problem in seeing him. And you can handle it from there. Moreover, before I forget He will be bringing his best friend Miroku. I already gave Sango the information on him. She has to eliminate him, and that should be easy because he is known as a ladies man. So it should be easy to get close to the both of them. In addition, his ex-girlfriend is three years older than him. Her name was Kikyo. She resembles you a little so watch out."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Have a nice day. You officially start tomorrow. Make sure to wear something sexy. It'll drive him crazy."

"O.k." In addition, with the end of that conversation, she left to go find her best friend Sango to plan.

* * *

**In Sesshomaru's office at the Takahashi Empire's main building**

"Jaken can you find my brother and tell him to come in my office. Make sure you tell him that it's important," said in a harsh tone to the kappa demon.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken replied as he scurried of to find Inuyasha.

Minutes later, a fussing hanyou came into the office,

"What do you want form my life Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

"Just your time. I'm not in the mood for arguing right now," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"O.k. Speak."

"Well like you the true heir to the Higurashi Empire is too young to take control of it. SO we need her dead before she becomes of age."

"If she dies then the person that is in charge would just gain control."

"Yes but without a liable heir the company would easily be up for grabs. And we can just send Shimara to kill her little brother. I will kill the person in charge right now and we will be the strongest empire in Japan. And plus; if we don't we might loose everything that we have and I don't think that you want that to happen."

"So how is this going to be done?"

"You're going to meet her and get her to like you. When she drops her guard, kill her. But make sure that you **don't** develop any feelings toward her."

"Why are you so worried about me developing feelings?"

"She's been known for having guys fall at her feet and I just don't want you to be one of them."

"I won't. Back to the point. I need some background info on her."

"Now you're talking sensible."

Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a picture of Kagome. Inuyasha looked at it and frowned.

"She reminds me of Kikyo."

"But there are so much obvious differences Inuyasha."

"Your right" Inuyasha didn't like the fact that she looked anything like Kikyo but he had to deal with it.

"She is a nice person once you meet her, but don't be fooled by it because she has a fiery temper once you get her started. She is the top assassin her empire. From what we can see, she doesn't like a person who smothers her, that's why her and her boyfriend Hojo broke up, and she also turned down Kouga so you might just have trouble getting her. She likes nice people who don't think too much of themselves and that will be your biggest problem."

"And why is that?"

"Because you think too much of yourself."

"Like you don't."

"Anyways. Her best friend Sango is a problem too so Miroku is going to take her out. I have reserved a table for you and Miroku at the restaurant "For Riches". You have a perfect view of where Kagome and Sango will be sitting. Somehow make yourself known to her and from there I'll leave the rest to you. Don't screw up. She doesn't know who you are behind closed doors so you have an advantage. Plus she has never seen you before."

"O.k." After the conversation, he left to find Miroku.

Preview of next chap: Kagome and Sango discuss what they have to do. Inuyasha and Miroku discuss what they have to do. They all meet up at "For Riches". Someone's plotting for all of their deaths.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chap. I know that I was mostly describing people but I had to let you know how they act and their background. And I had to tell you how everything started. Please just press the little button at the bottom that says go and drop of a review.

If you think that you can describe what the Game is then just leave it in the review.


	2. Meeting For the 1st

**Chapter 2 Meeting for the 1st**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for Shimara, but the plot is mine. I am and always will be broke for life.

Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for the long update.

**Summary of this chap:** Sango and Kagome plan the assassination. Inuyasha and Miroku plan the assassination. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku see each other at the restaurant. Kagome will be saved. The plans are in motion for both sides of the field.

**(A/N: I am not good at describing clothes so bear with me.)

* * *

**

**With Sango and Kagome**

Morning- 7:00 am

The night before, Sango and Kagome talked about their 'guys' to each other.

"So Kagome, you know about our new assignment?" Sango asked her best friend Kagome.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kagome said.

"Well it should be easy. Seducing idiot boys is our specialty."

"Can't lie about that. Do you have your clothes ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup. Now all that's left is hair and makeup."

"I'll do your hair and you'll do mine. We can apply our own make up."

"Sounds good."

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Yeah it's easy. Especially with their reputations. This should be no prob."

"Yeah. All we have to do is 'accidentally' introduce ourselves to them, get them to 'trust' us and when we get them into our beds…"

"… We get them excited and then kill them before anything happens. And if anything goes wrong and you can't get them, we make up an excuse for them to go and then we'll have to plan again."

"But the first time will probably work."

"We still have to be careful; they are also assassins."

"The males raging hormones will always be their downfall."

"That's true. Poor suckers."

"I know, but boys will be boys, assassins or not."

"Yup."

"Well let's eat a light breakfast so that we can get to 'For Riches' fashionably late and watch them watch us walk in."

"Before I forget. Naraku told me to be extra careful about Inuyasha."

"Don't even worry about. Your guy is decent, my guy is a lecher. So let's just do what we always do. And plus, it's not like they know we're assassins out for their blood."

"O.k. Your right."

Kagome and Sango ate breakfast but Naraku's 'extra' warning was still getting to her.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

7:30am

"Inuyasha repeat the plan so I can know that you have it all strait." Miroku said to his best bud, Inuyasha.

"We introduce ourselves by complimenting them, when we start talking we compliment them again and tell them that it was a pleasure talking to them." Inuyasha replied.

"And then?"

"Then we give them our numbers and ask for theirs. We 'get to know them', and since girl don't have a choice but to be attracted to us we'll seduce them and kill them after we do them."

"Your learning. But do you remember what happens if it doesn't work out first?"

"Yes. We continue to talk to them and wait for opportunity."

"You really are learning. Make sure you wear something that'll attract the ladies; not repel them."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"Anyways we'll get to the restaurant on time. I want to see them come in."

"O.k. Now you're thinking."

"Let's eat something before we go."

Inuyasha and Miroku ate breakfast then got ready for the restaurant.

* * *

"**For Riches"**

_**Inuyasha and Miroku's POV**_

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in the center of the restaurant. Inuyasha had on a long sleeved red buttoned up shirt with a pair of black pants on and shiny black shoes to go with it. He left the top two buttons open. Miroku had on an outfit similar to Inuyasha's but instead of a red long-sleeved shirt, he had a purple short-sleeved shirt. He also had two gold earrings in his ear.

"I never knew that girls actually came late anywhere. They're usually obsessed with time," Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Yeah, they usually are. Especially because of 'what they are', time is essential," Miroku replied.

"Maybe this is how they are outside of 'work'."

"Maybe."

Inuyasha saw two girls in their teens walk into the restaurant. One of them had bluish-black hair; it was pulled up into a long side ponytail down to her waist with a white flower in it. Her bang was combed the opposite side of her ponytail. She was wearing a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps that fit her figure. It showed just enough of her chest to let you know that she wasn't a whore, but she wasn't exactly an angel either. The dress was about 3 inches above her knees. She has a thin white belt around her waist. She has on a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses on with diamonds encrusted in the side. She wore a pair of white flip-flops and to complete her outfit she had the white Louis Vutton purse.

Next to her, was a girl with long dark brown hair. The top half of it was put in a bun and the bottom half was in drop curls. She wore a 'crushed' looking (it was part of the style) strapless pink tank top that had red thread outlining it. There was a red rose in the top left corner of the shirt. She wore a pair of black jeans that had pink and red flowers in a style going down her right pant leg. She wore pink flip-flops, and carried a red and pink Rockawear purse in her hand. She had red tinted sunglasses on with pink rubies encrusted in the rims of it.

"Miroku they're here." Inuyasha said.

"The way they look you would never think that they do what they do."

"Yeah they really could fool someone. It's a good thing we already know who they are."

"Yeah or we would have fallen in deep."

--------------------

_**Kagome and Sango's POV**_

Sango and Kagome walked into the restaurant and spotted the boys first. Then the walked in slowly because they felt the boys looking at them. They looked at each other to let the other know that they had spotted their targets.

_That lecher sure looks good. He is working that purple shirt. They go great with his eyes. And I love his gold earrings. At least I got one who can dress. _Sango thought to herself.

_That Inuyasha looks better in person than picture. Red fits him well. They contrast with his eyes real well. I'm glad he knows how to dress. And that opened shirt isn't too bad either._ Kagome thought to herself.

Sango and Kagome had already decided how they were going to approach them. Time to put there plan in action.

**Somewhere else**

"Don't worry. 'They' are all playing into my plan. I'll annihilate them all. 'They' don't know what they're getting themselves into. I can't believe they fell for that stupid lie. They won't expect me to cross them. What idiots. Once 'they' are gone the company will be left to me." A voice said to him/her self.

"**For Riches"**

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as the girls headed to the table reserved for them._ They sure look good. I hope that doesn't get in the way of the mission too much. They look better in person than picture. _Miroku and Inuyasha both thought.

The girl Sesshomaru said was Kagome walked to the chair but didn't see the waiter in front of her. She bumped into him and fell backwards. Inuyasha's demon instincts kicked in and he caught her before she hit the floor. Little did he know that this is just what she had in mind. He helped her up.

"Thank you. I didn't see the waiter there." Kagome said.

"You're welcome. Plus I would hate to see such a beauty like you meet such a nasty fall." Inuyasha replied.

"Well thanks for catching me." Kagome said,

She sat down in her seat when and Inuyasha turned around to walk back to his seat. He stopped and turned around. She was looking at him curiously.

He said. "I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't tell you." Kagome replied coolly.

"Well my name is Inuyasha and..."

"I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand a said "Well it was a pleasure meeting you for the first Kagome," then he gave it a light kiss and went back to his table.

When he left he felt a small victory.

_Step one completed now I just have to get through the rest of lunch._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

Well that's the end of the chap. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Preview:** Things have just begun in the restaurant. Sango and Miroku meet. Fireworks go off.

Don't forget to review. It makes me happy.


	3. Meeting for the 1st part2

**Chapter 3 Meeting for 1st part 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters in the story except for Shimara; I made her up if anyone wants to borrow he they have to ask first.

Sorry for the long update.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Last Chap.**: Kagome and Inuyasha met

_Italicized words are thought's.

* * *

_

**Present**

Inuyasha went back to the table he shared with Miroku and sat down.

"So how'd it go?" Miroku asked.

"Exactly as planned. She didn't realize that I dropped my wallet. So now I have a reason to go back over there and speak to her." Inuyasha said.

**Kagome and Sango**

"So Kagome, looks like you didn't have to do anything. But now how are you going to get him back over here." Sango said

"Well…" Kagome looked down and found his wallet on the floor. "I found my way. He dropped his wallet." Kagome replied.

"Well you figure that out while I go to the bathroom."

"O.k. don't stay to long."

"O.k."

Sango got up to go to the restroom.

**Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Now how am I going to get Sango to talk to me?" Miroku asked

"Well figure it out soon. She's headed to the bathroom." Inuyasha replied

"Well then I guess I'll _meet_ her on her way out."

Miroku got up to go and follow Sango.

Inuyasha got up and went over to the table that Kagome was at.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Excuse me Kagome I left my wallet over here" Inuyasha said

_He left it over here. Dose that means it was on purpose._ Kagome thought to herself.

"You _left_ your wallet over hear," Kagome replied stretching out the 'left'.

Shit _wrong words. I should have sad dropped. Damn it. She's too smart for her own good._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Yes I left it over here." Inuyasha replied.

"And why would you do that?"

"To have an excuse to talk to talk to you of course," _Nice save Inuyasha._ He thought to himself.

"Oh. Well it worked." _He doesn't realize that this is exactly what I wanted him to do. K_agome thought to herself. "Why don't you sit down so that we can talk?"

"Sure."

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango came out of the restroom, and started to put her lipstick back in her purse. She didn't watch were she was going so she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw the exact person she was planning on seeing.

_Time to put my plan in action._ Sango said to herself.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there," Sango said to the person that she bumped into.

_**Miroku's P.O.V**_

Miroku saw his target coming out of the bathroom so he stepped right in front of her. Just to his liking, she bumped right into him. She looked right up to him. _She's even prettier up-close. And just look at those curves. Imagine what I could do with that. _Miroku thought to himself.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." She said.

Miroku didn't even answer. He was to busy admiring her figure to hear her.

_**Sango's P.O.V**_

_He must be an idiot, why is he just standing there looking at me. He could at least say something. Maybe I shouldn't have apologized. This silence is pissing me off._

"Excuse me," Sango said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I got distracted," Miroku replied.

"It's o.k."

""I'm Miroku," Miroku said.

"I'm Sango," Sango replied taking her hand out for him to shake.

"That's a nice name," Miroku replied taking her hand and giving it a kiss earning a blush from Sango.

_He is playing his cards right. Time to tip the cards in my hands._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Is that all you find 'nice'?" Sango accentuated on the nice in a seductive tone causing Miroku to turn red but he quickly regained his composure.

_Damn she caught me off guard. _Thought Miroku. "No that's not the only thing I find 'nice'. There are a lot of things that I would consider 'nice'."

Sango looked over to the table that she left Kagome at and saw her talking to Inuyasha.

"Well why won't you tell me about it while we eat." Sango suggested.

Miroku looked over to see Inuyasha engaged in a conversation with Kagome.

"Well I don't see any reason no to."

They went over to the empty table that Inuyasha and Miroku started with and started tell each other about 'themselves'.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

"So let me get this straight. Your father and mother are dead. Your half brother that is a full demon hates humans but yet he has in his care two human girls. And he also despises you because you're a half demon. Is that right?" Kagome said after analyzing their whole conversation.

"Yes it is. You have a younger brother and both your parents are also dead. Your friend Sango is like a sister and you pretty much grew up on your own. Right?" Inuyasha said.

"Right." Kagome looked over to the table that Inuyasha came from and saw Sango talking to her target. _Perfect, everything is going according to plan._

"Well I have to go check on my friend Miroku so I'll be right back." Inuyasha said.

"There's no need for that, my friend Sango is occupying his time."

Inuyasha looked over at the table and saw Miroku talking to his victim. He's not as bad as I thought. The plans working.

"I guess you're right. There is no need."

Inuyasha turned back around and continued the conversation with Kagome.

_I'll have him wrapped around my finger in no time._ Kagome and Sango thought.

_I'll have her wrapped around my finger in no time._ Inuyasha and Miroku thought.

**Little did they all know that they were being watched.**

"The plan's working. They will all fall to their demise soon enough."

* * *

Well that's the end of another chapter. Someone wants them all dead. Now all of them met. Next chapter they will leave each other's presence and plan again. They will probably meet up again. I hope you like this chap. I'm trying to update by the weekend.

Leave a review on the way out.


	4. Inuyasha and Miroku's 1st Mistake

**Chapter 4 Inuyasha and Miroku's 1st mistake**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in the story. Only Shimara is my creation.

Thanks for all of the reviews and sorry for the late update. I got a new beta reader and I had to edit my stories.

_**For Riches**_

**Sango and Miroku**

"So what do you do for fun?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I like to box, read, run, go shopping, go to the movies, and just go out," Sango replied. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to go out. I like to go dancing, and I like to date beautiful women such as you." Miroku said while he held her hand and kissed it. "And I also like to read."

Sango blushed.

"Wow. So how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen; how old are you?"

"Seventeen, what do you do for a living?"

"Well right now I'm in my last year of high school and I'll most likely be going to college after that."

"Me too, I didn't expect us to have so much in common."

"Well expect the unexpected."

_You should take your own advice, because when what's going to happen to you is going to be unexpected. Too bad that such a cute face will end up in the grave._ Sango thought.

"Well I guess I'll know better next time."

"Yeah." _Too bad that she won't get the chance to know. What a pity. She is very pretty._ Miroku thought.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Don't you think that it's funny that we all came to the restaurant expecting to have a good lunch with our friends, and then we end up meeting each other under weird circumstances and then end up switched who we came here with. That was totally crazy," Kagome said.

"It's almost like it was planned for us to meet," Inuyasha added smiling.

_Interesting choice of words, it's almost as if he knows who I really am. No, he couldn't._ Kagome thought.

_I hope I didn't give her to much of a hint. But she doesn't know that I'm an assassin anyways so it wouldn't mater._ Inuyasha thought.

"Yeah, almost like it was planned," Kagome replied with a laugh.

Kagome looked at her cell phone and realized that it was a little past two o'clock.

_I've been here that long. It's time for me to go._ Kagome thought.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have to go. So I'll retrieve my friend and be on my way," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at his watch

"Damn. I didn't realize how late it was either. But before you leave, can I get your number?"

"Sure," Kagome replied before entering her number into his cell phone. He entered his number into her cell phone. Kagome got up to retrieve Sango.

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango saw Kagome getting up towards her table.

"Well Miroku, today was a very interesting day, but I have to leave now," Sango said.

"Well then can you also leave your number?" Miroku replied with a slick smile.

"Only if you leave yours."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over.

"Miroku this is Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Well nice to meet you Kagome," Miroku replied as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Kagome replied.

"Sango this is Inuyasha," Kagome said to Sango.

Inuyasha reached out his hand to shake Sango's.

"Nice to meet you," Sango said.

"Same to you," Inuyasha replied.

"Well Sango we have to go so, I guess we'll see you guy's another time," Kagome said.

"Definitely," Miroku replied.

It was time for them to leave so they exchanged numbers and left. With a little luck, they might just have another date, soon.

**Kagome and Sango's House**

"Did you give them your direct number or your business number?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Business of course, we don't want them to have that much info on us. Now do we? What about you, did you give them direct information?" Kagome said.

"Of course not, I gave them my business. I wonder if they gave us there direct number or their business."

"Let's find out."

Kagome picked up the house phone and dialed the main headquarters' office.

"Hello"

"Put Kohaku on the line."

"Yes Ms. Higurashi."

A couple seconds later.

"Yes Kagome."

"I need you to find out something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to find out if these numbers are direct lines or business."

"O.k. Give me the numbers."

Kagome gave him the numbers and then hung up the phone.

"Kohaku is checking it out."

"O.k. I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

"Me too."

**Inuyasha and Miroku's House**

"Inuyasha, what number did you give her?" Miroku asked.

"My cell, you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I gave her my cell too, It's a shame that their beauty will go to waste."

"Yeah, but at least your girl doesn't look like your ex."

Miroku started laughing.

"Yeah, I'm glad. But still she doesn't seem anything like Kikyou."

"I hope your right. The girl that you got looks like she won't bend to your will so easily. So you're in trouble."

"Well netheir does the girl who you got. She looks sweet but…"

"But what?"

"She was probably only being nice because she's that type of person."

"Well I guess I'll just have to change that, now won't I."

"I guess."

"Let's check out the address that their phone numbers belong to."

"O.k."

Inuyasha dialed the main office's number and Shimara answerd.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't get a hello, how was your day?" Inuyasha replied.

"What do you want?"

"Well I see that someone's in a pissy mood. All I want is for you to run the address on these phone numbers and tell me if they are personal or business."

"What are the numbers?"

Inuyasha gives her the numbers.

"Thank-" Shimara already hung up.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"She hung up as soon as I gave the numbers."

"Well she's not very friendly."

"Well that's what happens when you hang around my brother so much."

**Kagome and Sango **

The phone rang and Sango answered it.

"Did you get the information?" Samgo asked.

"Yes," Kohaku replied. "They are cell phone numbers and the address is…"

Kohaku gave Sango the number and hung up.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"The numbers are cell phone numbers."

"That was their first mistake. They gave us personal information. I'll send Kohaku over there to check it out."

"Yeah, he's going to need to take some pictures. We need to find out more about their personal lives."

"Like who their friends are where they hang out, what routines they follow and other things."

"Right."

**Miroku and Inuyasha**

The phone was ringing and Miroku answered.

"Hello."

"They are business numbers, so that means if you want to get in contact with them you have to go through their secretary and then she'll connect the lines," Shimara said.

"Tha-" Shimara hung up.

"She must like hanging up the phone," Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"She did it to you too," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"So what did she say about the numbers?"

"They are business numbers. So we can't trace where they live."

"But we can find out."

"How?"

"We can call them and set up a date. When our date is finished and they leave we get someone to follow them."

"Good plan, but who will we get to follow them?"

"Ummm. We could get Shimara to do it."

"O.k. She would do it since Sesshomaru put us up to this."

"O.k."

**Sango and Kagome**

The phone rings.

"Hello who's this?" Kagome asked.

"It's Shippo," Shippo replied.

"Oh, hey Shippo. What happened?"

"Well some guys by the name of Inuyasha and Miroku called, should I put them through?"

"Yes."

"O.k. Hold on."

"Kagome who is it?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha and Miroku."

"Oh, put them on speaker."

Kagome puts it on speaker just as the line connects.

"Hello is Kagome and Sango there?" Miroku asked.

"Speaking," Kagome replied.

"Oh, well me and my wonderful friend Inuyasha were wondering if two beautiful ladies such as yourselves would mind going on a double date with us."

Kagome looked at Sango for approval and Sango nodded her head,

"Sure, when and where?"

"Saturday, 6 o'clock pm at 'Waterfall Park', dress casually."

"O.k. See you then, bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone.

"Well I guess that we have to get another plan in motion," Sango said.

"I guess so."

"Let's start planning."

**Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Phase two in motion," Inuyasha said after Miroku hung up the phone.

"I hope they wear comfortable shoes."

"Me too, by the end of the day we'll have them tired and they won't even notice that there being followed."

"Yup."

Well that's the end to another chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
